tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Legendary Disney Channel Stars
=The legendary Disney Channel list of actors.= by robertsays2182 created 01 Sep 2012 | last updated - 01 Sep 2012Legends only! No Hacks allowed! Showing all 12 PeopleSort by: List orderNameHeightDate of birthSTARMeterDate added View: Log in to copy items to your own lists.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0240381/1.Hilary Duff'''Actress, A Cinderella StoryHilary Erhard Duff was born to Bob and Susan Duff on September 28th, 1987, in Houston, Texas. She decided to become an actress while touring with the Cechetti Ballet and began heading to auditions. She won a considerable role in The Soul Collector, for which she received rave reviews and recognition...“ Lizzie Mcguire. ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0479471/2.Shia LaBeoufActor, TransformersShia Saide LaBeouf was born June 11, 1986 in Los Angeles, California, to Shayna (Saide) and Jeffrey LaBeouf, and is an only child. His mother is from an Ashkenazi Jewish family, while his father is of Cajun (French) descent. His parents are divorced. He started his career by doing stand-up comedy around places in his neighborhood...“ Louis Stevens ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0949810/3.Lee Thompson YoungActor, Friday Night LightsLee Thompson Young was born as the son of Velma Love and Tommy Scott Young. When he was in second grade his parents split up and he went to live with his mother. At age ten, he portrayed Dr. Martin Luther King in a play called "A Night of Stars and Dreams". That's when Lee decided he wanted to be an actor...“ Jett Jackson/Silverstone. ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0712368/4.Raven-SymonéActress, Dr. Dolittle 2Raven-Symoné Pearman was born in Atlanta, Georgia, but at a young age moved to New York. While there Raven signed with the Ford Modeling Agency. They sent her out on a audition for a movie called Ghost Dad, which also starred the legendary Bill Cosby. She was deemed too young for the role since was only 3 years old...“ Raven Baxter. ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1415323/5.Miley CyrusActress, BoltMiley Cyrus is the daughter of country singer Billy Ray Cyrus and his wife Tish. She has 5 siblings - two half-brothers, a half-sister and a younger brother and sister. Her birth name is Destiny Hope, given to her by her parents who hoped she would achieve greatness. Her childhood nickname was Smiley, as she had a cheerful disposition which was eventually shortened to Miley...“ Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Personally she should be a hack. But I'll let It pass. ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1411125/6.Selena GomezActress, Spring BreakersSelena Marie Gomez was born to Mandy Teefey and Ricardo Gomez on July 22, 1992. At a young age, she moved from New York to Grand Prairie, Texas. Giving birth to Selena at 16, her mom Mandy recalls living "paycheck-to-paycheck". Selena started out on Barney & Friends as "Gianna" in 2001 where she really discovered her talent...“ Alex Russo ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005579/7.Christy Carlson RomanoActress, Guiding LightAt 6 years old Christy was cast in several national tours of Broadway musicals, including Annie, The Will Rogers Follies, and The Sound of Music. At 12, she made her feature film debut in Woody Allen's Everyone Says I Love You. She continued acting in independent films with famed directors Hal Hartley in Henry Fool and Martin Davidson in Looking for an Echo...“ Ren stevens and Kim Possible ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0880504/8.Raviv UllmanActor, Pixel PerfectRaviv Ullman was born in Eilat, Israel, to American parents, Laura (Ehrenkranz), a teacher, and Brian Ullman, a printer. His family is Jewish, and his maternal grandfather, Joseph Ehrenkranz, is an Orthodox rabbi. Through his mother, Raviv is a first cousin, twice removed, of U.S. Senator Joe Lieberman...“ Phil Diffy ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0507629/9.Phill LewisActor, I Spy“ Screw Zack and Cody! WE got Mr. Moseby! ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1489118/10.Jason EarlesActor, National Treasure“ Jackson Stewart. He was actually the funniest thing on Hannah Montana. ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0858969/11.Jake ThomasActor, A.I. Artificial IntelligenceJake was on his mother's TV show and his father's radio show when he was very young. In fact, Jake was on the Knoxville Evening News "live" from the nursery of the hospital the day he was born. The TV station where his mother was an anchor covered Jake's first days in depth. As he grew up he was in TV commercials with his parents...“ Matt McGuire. How could you not love this kid. ” - robertsays2182 http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2342179/12.Bradley Steven Perry'''Actor, Old DogsIn 2007, Perry began his professional acting career at the age of 8 with small roles in the films Choose Connor, and Magnificent Max. The following year, he made his television debut with a guest-starring role on the CBS crime-drama Without a Trace. Over the next year, Perry continued to appear in small comedic roles in such films as The Goods: Live Hard...“ This kid Is very tolerable on Good Luck Charlie as Gabe Duncan. ” - robertsays2182 Category:Disney Category:Hilary Duff Category:Shia Labeouf Category:Lee Thompson Young Category:Raven-Symone Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Selena Gomez Category:Christy Carlson Romano Category:Raviv Ullman Category:Phil Lewis Category:Jason Earles Category:Jake Thomas Category:Legends Category:MediaMass Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture